The Island Song
The Island Song is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Sodor. Lyrics :Picture a land where the sky is so blue :A storybook land of wonder :A magical island just waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Imagine a place where the sun always smiles :The valleys are green as can be :The friends that you love are all waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To the land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :Follow the road that leads to your dream :Over the hills and mountains :Look for the skies with stars in their eyes :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To the land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Rusty * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Harold * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter Episodes * Thomas and the Guard * The Flying Kipper * Percy and the Signal * Ghost Train * Woolly Bear * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Escape * Heroes * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Granpuff * Bulldog * You Can't Win * Trucks! * Home at Last * Special Funnel * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction Deleted and Extended Scenes * The Flying Kipper - A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper. * A Scarf for Percy - An extended shot of Percy pulling trucks. * Percy's Promise - A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the seaside village while pulling Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas Gets Bumped - A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel passing the Watermill. * Trust Thomas - A deleted scene of Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Percy puffing past the watermill in a different direction while pulling the post train. * All at Sea - An extended shot of Duck passing over a bridge. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: ** A deleted shot of Percy pulling coaches past the waterfall bridge in one direction and Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel in the other. ** A distant shot showing Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel puffing away from the windmill. * One Good Turn - An extended wide shot showing Bill or Ben pulling trucks before pushing them back. * You Can't Win - A deleted scene Duke pulling coaches over a bridge. * Rock 'n' Roll - An extended shot of Sir Handel, Duke, and Peter Sam at Lakeside. * Special Funnel - An extended shot of Peter Sam puffing past the Sodor Castle. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted shot showing Rheneas puffing along with two red coaches and a brakevan. * Unknown - Two scenes from the first season show Percy with two vans along with a brakevan, traveling past the mountainside, and another with the same load, going past a riverside, which can be seen at the beginning of Percy's Promise and Trust Thomas. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. In other languages Gallery File:TheIslandSongUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:Henry'sForest72.png File:ThomasandtheGuard5.png File:PercyandtheSignal46.png File:YouCan'tWin12.png File:AScarfforPercy45.png File:SpecialAttraction26.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure70.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll12.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure30.jpg File:SpecialFunnel3.png|Peter Sam File:OneGoodTurn.jpg File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor33.png File:YouCan'tWin13.png File:TheTroublewithMud10.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens1.png File:AllatSea.png File:GallantOldEngine9.jpg|Rheneas File:Bulldog20.png File:RustytotheRescue53.png File:Fish12.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon27.png File:GhostTrain23.png File:AllatSea13.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure27.png File:Fish53.png File:TheFlyingKipper.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:Fish32.png File:TheFlyingKipper15.png File:TheFlyingKipper16.png File:Escape27.PNG File:PaintPotsandQueens45.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay40.png File:Trucks!16.png|Harold and Duke File:GallantOldEngine43.png File:TrustThomas22.png|Thomas File:AllatSea40.png File:Granpuff50.png File:Skarloey.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain4.jpg File:GallantOldEngine28.png Music Video File:The Island Song - Music Video Category:Songs